Zuo Ci
Zuo Ci (左慈), courtesy Zuo Fang Yuan (左放元), is a character in ''K.O.3an Guo'' who makes an appearance in the third season of K.O.3an Guo. His name is known among the legendary ones in the Silver Dimension. Biography Not much is known about his early life, but it is interesting to note that he is the creator of the Eight Doors Golden Lock Formation, which he considers his biggest creation. He is upset when his creation overcome by the Five Tiger Generals, but eventually learns to accept it. ''K.O.3an Guo'' Zuo Ci makes his first appearance in the 36th Round when Guan Yu accidentally drops his weapon into a lake while Zuo Ci is diving and it cuts right into his back. He then emerges from the water and tests his temptation with a silver axe, a golden axe and a magazine filled with Diao Chan's photos. However, Guan Yu manages to resist the temptation. He then decides to teach him the two hidden techniques of "Xing Tian Gong". In the 37th Round, the Five Tiger Generals, Cao Cao, and Xiu erupts a hell-breaking loose battle against the superior Dong Zhuo. Xiu attempts to strip his powers with his guitar, but fails. Zuo Ci emerges from the shadows and lends his "Clear Rainbow Purple Lightning" to Xiu. With it, he manages to take Dong Zhuo's demonic powers away from him, allowing Guan Yu to defeat him with his new powers. He is the one who tells Diao Chan that she has a role to play in defeating Dong Zhuo, which prompts her to participate in the battle and prevent Dong Zhuo from restoring his powers, and subsequently disappears into the ocean. What happens to Zuo Ci after this event remains a mystery. Characteristics Zuo Ci has a childish, cheerful nature, but his wisdom is not to be ignored. He also has somewhat of a confident and self-assured side and likes to hold small grudges against people, though it usually doesn't last very long. Specialty Powers Zuo Ci has not revealed his powers, but he has been known for decades about his arts of magic and his ability to come and go without notice. Thus means he is a quite powerful power-user. He is the one who teaches Guan Yu how to harness the two techniques of "Xing Tian Gong" (行天功). Weapon Clear Rainbow Purple Lightning (青虹紫電) His personal weapon is a powerful golden guitar called "Clear Rainbow Purple Lightning" (青虹紫電), which is known to being able to produce very powerful sound waves that increases a specific melody's effect as well as creating musical atmospheres to support others or block energy. Origin Zuo Ci (左慈) is a legendary personage of the Three Kingdoms period of China. Though he is known as a local of Lujiang, the years of his birth and death are unknown. It is believed that he had existed before the collapse of the Han Dynasty, and it is claimed that he lived to three hundred. He learned his magics and path to longevity from the Taoist sage Feng Heng (封衡), and eventually passed his arts to Ge Xuan.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zuo_Ci References Alternate Counterpart The Gold Dimension Master Zuo Ci has an alternate counterpart in the Gold Dimension named Qian Lai Ye (錢萊冶), who was known as Jin Bi Ke (金笔客); the author of "The Golden Pen Touches the Dragon" (金筆點龍). Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Power-users Category:Males Category:Support characters